After Day 5
by Virginie24jb
Summary: Let's say the Chinese are not looking for Jack. What happens for Jack and Audrey after Day 5 ?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was written a few years ago and is over 86 pages long in my Word/Pages file... so don't worry, more will come soon.**_  
_**I apologize in advance for any grammatical error, English is not my native language. Please be kind. :)**_

He opened the door of this hotel room which was going to be his home for some days or some weeks. He didn't know yet. He took a look at this place standing on the doorway. He had an empty look on his face, as if he would not know where he was and what he was doing here. He put his keys on the table of the kitchen, his jacket and his bag containing all his weapons on the couch. He put his gun used during his former missions on the table of the living-room. Then, he opened the bag. He drew another weapon out of it. It was not the same that he had used during his missions... it was the same he had been forced to use in a prison... a few years earlier. A revolver. He took the time to watch it, carefully, meticulously. Then he started unloading it, bullet after bullet. He put them in a single line on the table, and took back just one of these bullets. Slowly, he put this single bullet back into the gun.

A pressure on the trigger and everything would be over. No more reproaches, no more pain, no more regrets. His finger on the trigger was about to push. He was remembering everything that happened the day before. He had lost his closest friends in a few minutes... and his own daughter had walked out on him saying that every person who was around him died... She wasn't really wrong after all. A few minutes after their separation another close friend of his died. All of that... and what he had done since his wife died... nothing had ever been the same after that. He started pulling the trigger... but a sound. Someone was knocking at the door. Who the hell could that be ?

"Jack ? Please, I know you're in there. I need to talk to you."

This voice... Audrey's voice. He hesitated a moment... Should he open the door or not ? He got up and slowly walked to the door. Eventually, he opened.

"Hi," he said softly. "What... what are you doing here ?"

"I wanted to make sure you're al..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her look had stopped on the line of bullets and the gun which were lying on the table. She pushed him slowly out of her way so that she could go all the way to the table. "What's that ? And don't tell me it's nothing. What were you about to do, Jack ?" she asked growing worried.

"I... I have just arrived here so I put my belongings away and..." he tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me. A gun, bullets out, and... " she opened the gun, "and a single bullet. All you need to... all you need to kill yourself, Jack. Just tell me I'm wrong, please," she said with a shaking voice.

Jack was facing the door as he was closing it, turning his back to Audrey. He sighed and took a deep breath. Then he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm... I'm sorry but it's not your business," he said walking to his couch.

"Wh... Why ? Just explain me why you want to do this."

"I'm tired of being who I am. This day just reminded me what I have done these last years... and what I _had_ to do," he said. "I don't want to go through this anymore."

"So you don't care about letting people who care about you alone behind you ?"

"And who would that be ? I've lost my friends, even my daughter ! I don't think it would sadden a lot of people, Audrey."

"What about me ?" she said looking at him intensely. They looked at each other not knowing what to say. Then Audrey advanced and sat down on the couch near him taking his left hand in hers. "Jack... I've already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

He stayed there lost in his thoughts looking at the floor.

"Look ahead and not in the past," she carried on. "You don't want to go though that again? Then do something else and start a kind of 'new life' ! I'm sure there is something else you have always wanted to do," she said trying to bring him back to is senses because he wasn't really there.

He seemed to be somewhere else thinking about something or someone.

"That's what he did," he finally said breaking the silent which had started to take place.

"Who are you talking about ?" she asked delicately.

"Tony."

She understood who he had been thinking about when she was talking to him. She kept silent. She knew he would explain what he meant without her asking.

"I'm the one who brought him back to this work and all the consequences of doing this job... a year and half ago. I insisted for him to come back. He saved my life twice and I put him in danger... once again. And as he was starting a new life with Michelle, eventually away from CTU... that he didn't have anything to do with that anymore..." he explained, punctuating with some breathings. His eyes got moist. But he didn't cry yet. Remember, only when no one is around : Teri's and Tony's death, alone in the car,... not in front of other people.

"So you think you're responsible for what happened to Tony ?" she asked a little bit surprised. "Jack... you already blame yourself for your wife's death. You are not responsible for everything that happened in your life."

"You may be right. But I can't just forget my part in that."

"I know. But what do you want to do about it ?"

"I don't know." He took a moment and continued. "If only I had left CTU when I had the chance… If I hadn't put another foot in that damn building none of this would have happened."

They stayed there, side by side, without saying a word during a long moment. The sun was setting and the room started to grow dark. She put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her hip and with his other hand he caressed her hair, then her cheek and kissed her hair. She raised her head slowly and they looked at each other. Jack was still caressing her cheek. They approached their face and their lips finally came in contact. He kissed her passionately. They started a series of kisses, all more passionate than the one before. He was unbuttoning in a slow motion her shirt when someone knocked at the door. They stopped and sighed.

"You don't have to open," Audrey said. He smiled.

"No... Stay here; I'll see who it is."

She re-buttoned her shirt while he was walking to the door. He opened it and stayed still, surprised. He didn't know if he was happy or not.

"Hi," this person said to break the silent. They were both embarrassed. "You must be surprised to see me here ?"

"Yeah... I am."

"I'm sorry to come here unexpectedly. I needed to talk to you. May I come in ?"

"Hm... sure, don't stay out, come in," he answered.

"Oh !" she exclaimed softly when she saw Audrey in the room. "I'm sorry, hi Audrey."

"Hi Kim," she said gently with a smile.

"I knew it wasn't the right time..."

"No, no. I'll let you alone with your father. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," she said as she stood up from the couch.

"Audrey," Jack said holding her arm back. "Stay. Please."

He looked at her; she didn't need another word to understand that he truly wanted her to stay, that he wanted to be with her.

"Jack, it's ok. If you want I can come back... let's say in an hour ?" she finished after having looked at her watch, always with her other hand in Jack's. After a moment, he gave up.

"Fine," Jack eventually said full of regrets.

"I'll see you later. Bye Kim."

"Bye," Kim answered before Audrey left the apartment.

They stayed there a moment, silent, before Jack eventually asked politely,

"Do you want something to drink or... ?"

"No, thanks I'm fine."

"Then, take a seat."

She sat down at the table and the situation seemed to be more awkward for Jack than for Kim.

"So... what was she doing here ?" Kim asked as if nothing was the matter.

Jack turned around and looked at her.

"What ?" he exclaimed surprised that she dared asking that. He gave a forced laugh and continued, "I think it's my business, not yours."

She kept silent; she understood that it would be more difficult than she had thought to say what she had to. And that their conversation would be tense.

"Why do you respond like that ?" she asked already annoyed by his behavior.

"And how am I suppose to respond ?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you yest-..."

"Yes, you did," he said cutting her off and looking bitterly at her a moment, before moving his look away and sighing.

"Look, I didn't come here to start a fight... but to apologize. I pondered about how I treated you yesterday. I was still stunned by the news when I saw you. On the other hand, you keep repeating to me that I have to understand you but put yourself in _my_ position for once and try to understand me too. Mum is dead because of this job and you were supposed to be dead, once again, because of CTU. I had to live during a year and half without a parent around me, someone who could have helped me like a mother or a father. You lived in your place, you were alive but you weren't there when I needed you. And when I saw you yesterday, I thought about all these moments when in fact you could have been with me. How do you want me to trust you now ? You lied to me. Your bigger lie in your life has been to your own daughter, me !"

"But apparently you prefer when I'm not around you so where's the problem ?"

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me you were alive. I'm happy that you are, but..."

"Really ? It doesn't show up !" he said bitterly.

"But I can't just pass over your silent during an entire year."

"You told me you pondered about how you behaved yesterday but you react exactly the same! When will you understand that if didn't tell you anything it was in order to protect you ? Look at the people who knew I was alive. Where are they now ? They are all about to be buried, except for Chloe. That's where you'd like to be ?"

"Well, you'd have just one ride to go crying on a single grave. Oh, I forgot ! You didn't really go on Mum's grave last year..."

"STOP !" he yelled interrupting her once again and hitting on the table. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to ? Damn it Kim, you go too far !" He started to speak normally without yelling anymore. "You can't talk with me without hurting me, without making me feel responsible for what happens in your life. I hope you realize that. And if you can't do otherwise, you don't need to apologize."

"I just said that..." Once again she was interrupted.

"You make it sounds as if it had been the easiest thing to do for me… to give you up and to disappear." His voice started again to be firm but had a little vibration in it. "If you think so, you're wrong. I had to make this decision in a few seconds, at worst, a few minutes : to let everything and especially every person that I cared about behind me, knowing that I wouldn't ever see them again, that they would live their life thinking I'm dead..." he stopped, took a little moment and continued, Kim remaining silent. "In the first year, I lived in my car, Kim. I had nothing. I met Chloe a couple of times to get information about you. When I think about that... she's the only person that I met during that time, and she's the only one who is still alive now. And no, no I didn't go on your Mum's grave, because I couldn't. And if only you knew how bad I felt because of that... It's been seven years now and I think about her all the time and I still feel responsible for her death. So if you have nothing to say to me except criticizing me or to teaching me a lesson, I think you can walk away 'cause that's not what I need."

"Yeah... you need a kind of 'affection', right ? That's why she was there..."

"Get out," he simply said cutting her off. He wasn't yelling. He was simply resigned. "Get out of here."

He walked to the door seeing that she was not moving. He opened it without even giving her a look. And before she put her first foot outside the room, he held her by the arm and told her looking bitterly in her eyes : "She was there for me when I came back. You weren't." She fixed him a moment and he let his daughter go.

He didn't move, he stayed completely still, just trying to understand why it always went so bad between them and if there were any chance to rectify that. He eventually, but slowly, closed the door as if he wouldn't really want to because that would mean the end of a possible comeback. He paced in his room a long time thinking again and again about this conversation and especially about one precise reproach from his daughter


	2. Chapter 2

The door wasn't locked, that's why she could open it. She did it slowly thinking they could still be together but she saw him dispirited, alone, sat on the couch holding his head in his hands.

"Jack ?" she said softly not to frighten him.

He suddenly raised his head and saw she was standing at the door.

"Come in. Sorry I didn't hear you."

"You don't seem to be alright. That didn't go well ?" Audrey asked as she was walking towards him.

"Not really." They stayed silent a moment.

"What's wrong, Jack ?"

"Nothing..." But after a moment he continued. "It's just that she talked to me about something and I realize that I..."

"What ? Jack, you know that if you have a problem you can tell me."

"I need..." He stopped being embarrassed that it was to her he was going to say that. She gave him a look as if to say that he could trust her for not judging him whatever he was going to say. He understood her so he continued.

"That can sound damned stupid but I... I need to go on Teri's grave."

"Why would that sound stupid ? I can understand that. Why don't you go now ?"

"It's almost dark."

"So what ? Is there a time for that ?"

They took Audrey's car, she was driving. The ride was silent as Jack was still thinking about Kim but he was also anguished at the idea of going on Teri's grave. As Kim had told him he hadn't gone there for a year and half. When they arrived Jack saw that Audrey wasn't getting out of the car. He gave her an astonished look as to say something like "What are you waiting for, get out". Apparently they didn't need to speak in order to understand each other because without a word from Jack, she said to him :

"I stay there for now. You should go alone."

He simply nodded before stepping out of the car. He slowly started to walk of a groping step to the grave. Though he hadn't been there for more than a year, he obviously remembered exactly where it was. As he was approaching the little gray tombstone, he couldn't prevent tears from rushing back up from where he had tried to hide them for so long. When he was in front of it, he knelt down and put a hand on the cold stone. He brushed it from top to bottom. At each centimeter covered, another memory with her came rushing through his mind. Tears were flowing on his cheeks, he closed his eyes and whispered between some silences :

"I'm so sorry. I know it's because of me you're there. I've never stopped loving you."

Audrey, who was standing near the car, was looking at him with affection. She didn't want to disturb him; she knew what he was going through.

She had been there.

"Please, help me for our daughter. I don't know what to do anymore." And he repeated a couple of time "I'm sorry." He burst into sobs and stayed looking at it a long time.

Audrey eventually approached and put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of compassion. He slowly stood up without losing sight of the gravestone. And wiping his tears he said softly "We can go."

The return to the hotel hadn't been as silent as the outward journey. They made themselves clear, talked freely and everything began to be obvious for both of them. They arrived at the hotel where Jack hoped to stay for a moment. He had no home of his own anymore. They were smiling and cheerful now, hand in hand but he had to let hers go if he wanted to unlock the door. He entered first but she didn't take a long time to follow him.

"Here we go," he murmured.

And as he was closing the door behind her, he took her arm, made her come close to him and push her softly against the door holding her by her waist. It was dark and there was only the light of the moon which lit up some places of the room.

He kissed her with the same passion, palm against palm. He started to unbutton her shirt again.

Now they could continue what they had started a few hours earlier. No one was behind the door, no one would disturb them this time. They were finally together, alone, just the two of them. After a year of being apart. He took her shirt off slowly in order not to hurt her where she had been injured. Her arm was still bandaged. He made it slide on her arms. When it was done, she started to unbutton his shirt in her turn. It fell on floor as they were going toward the couch still kissing. She pushed him softly on it and sat on his knees. He slowly opened her bra and as he was caressing her shoulders and her arms, he took it off. Then, he kissed her in her neck, holding her by the hip.  
She looked for his button of jeans, and when she found it, she started to open it.

They both had their heart beating faster and faster. They remember their last night before their separation because of Jack's disappearance. They had also spent it in a hotel room. After all the events of the eve, they could now spend time together and have a good time, almost like a young couple.

He got up and carried her through the bedroom while she was snuggling up to him, her head in the hollow of his neck and having her legs around his waist. He laid her tenderly on the bed. Now she was under him and she couldn't go. But she didn't want to. He put affectionately her hair behind her ears looking at her with a smile. She smiled at him in return. Then, he kissed her as lovingly as he was able to. Soon, they started to kiss each other more and more passionately.

The light of the sun made him open his eyes. He tried to remember where he was and what happened. It was clear, especially when he saw her asleep near him. She was beautiful. He could stay looking at her all day. Her hair, scruff and shoulder, her skin so soft... he stayed there during a moment. Then, he couldn't prevent himself to kiss her shoulder. She opened her eyes, slowly because the light was a little blinding.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi you," she answered with a smile.

"Sorry, I awoke you. I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter, I had to wake up anyway. So you're all forgiven."

"Oh ! Very kind of you," and they started to laugh like two kids.

They kept silent a moment.

"What ?" she asked in a laugh. "Why do you look at me like that ?"

"I dreamt about that every day, every second, for a year and half. And now here we are, now it's true." He came close and kissed her. They stayed forehead against forehead.

"I love you so much," he murmured raising his head.

"I love you too, Jack. Now we have a second chance. And I'm not gonna waste it."

The alarm clock was displaying 8:45 a.m. She looked at it, and exclaimed :

"When do you have to be debriefed about... ?"

"During the morning. That doesn't mean 7:00 o'clock !" he said interrupting her and smiling at her.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I don't know exactly when. All I know it is that we still have time to be together. Don't be such in a hurry as soon as you are awake ! Gosh, I didn't remember you were so nervous. What about you? What are you gonna do today ? Have you already seen you father since he is at the hospital ?"

"No. Apparently we were not allowed to see him. But they told me that we could today. You will come with me ?"

"Well... you decide. When will you visit him ?"

"Certainly about this afternoon. Please." she said that with such a look...

"Alright. How could I say "no" to a such beautiful and wonderful woman ?"

"Don't make too much of it either, Jack."

"I'm just telling the truth."

A cellphone rang but Jack was too busy kissing her neck to pick up.

"Jack, it's yours."

"Damn... even the morning we can't be..."

"Jack, pick up."

He sighed, took his cellphone and picked up.

"Bauer."

Audrey started to laugh and got up to dress-up.

"M. Bauer ? We would like to see you at CTU for the debriefing."

"Yeah, alright. I can be there in... 30 minutes."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah," he hung up and asked Audrey : "Why did you laugh ?"

"Can't you pick up a phone like everyone else?" She imitated him : _"Bauer"_ and started again with laughing. "Just say "Allô" and people will

understand."

"You are well the girl of your father ! He already told me that once. Sorry, old habits die hard."

"So, I assume they want to debrief you. It's not at 7:00 o'clock but not at 11:00 o'clock either. They have another vision of the morning than you."

"It's not funny," he said smiling at her because he knew that she just tried to tantalize him.

He got up, took his jeans which was lying around on the floor and got dressed.

"Do you eat something before you go ?" she asked.

"I don't have time and I'm used to not eating a lot."

"Okay and when do you come back ?"

"In... Well I won't say anything. Every time I've said 'I'll be right back' or 'I'll be back in an hour'... something happened. I don't know exactly but you know how long a debrief can last. That can take several hours. I'll call you as soon as I get out."

"Alright."

He walked to the kitchen where she was making her breakfast.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her before walking to door.

"Me too," she answered with a smile. "Don't stay too long over there."

"I won't, I promise," and he walked out of the room, going to CTU again. But this time he hoped it was the last time. He realized as he was coming-down that he wanted to change his life and he no longer wanted to live what he had gone through. He just wanted to be a normal person from this point.

Audrey, stayed in a room, had an idea but hesitated to do it. However she knew that Jack didn't want to show his pain because of his daughter and that he tried to hide it. She took her car a while later and rode to the address that she received from a contact.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim ?" Audrey said softly to get her attention.

"Oh ! Mrs Raines... If you are sent by my father or if you are here to talk about him you can go right now."

"You're right, I'm here to talk about him but I'm not gonna go."

They both stayed quiet but seeing that Kim didn't say anything and continued what she was doing, Audrey carried on.

"Why do you behave like that ?"

"I don't need you to tell me what I have to do. He made me get out of his place. That means that he doesn't need me anymore. He can do what he wants with his life, like he said it's not my business anymore."

"You are wrong."

She laughed a little and looked at Audrey. "I had forgotten that you know him better than me." She stopped a moment and continued. "You always knew him as a 'bureaucrat' with a suit, a tie... until the day you saw him on the field, when you saw his real personality. What he was capable of doing. You didn't recognize him, right ? You realized that you didn't know him as good as you thought."

"I saw an other side of him. And I didn't understand him on the fly. I even hold a grudge toward him after the death of my ex-husband. But once I had lost him, I realized how much I missed him and that I could accept this other part of him. Everyone has the right to make mistakes, Kim."

"Yeah… but the problem with him is that he pays more attention to his job than to his family."

"Fortunately there are some men like him, Kim. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love his family and you especially. He needs you, trust me."

"He has you now."

"You're his daughter, this is totally different and no one can replace you."

"You know… he doesn't seem to be the same man I knew before."

"Before what ?"

"I don't know exactly."

"But as you just said : he is a man. And a man needs some people around him to hold him up."

"If he would like to be surrounded he would be in touch with his entire family."

"What do you mean ?"

"My grandmother, his own mother. I only have her, my maternal grandparents are dead; so is his father."

"I didn't know that. He has never talked about them. He doesn't visit his mother anymore ?"

"No, but I still do. In a sense, he makes her responsible the death of his father. He was 17."

"It runs in the family !"

Kim seemed to have thoughts about him and said :

"If I call him, he won't gonna want to see me."

"I could organize that. He must call me when he finishes his debrief. I tell him to meet me somewhere and you go in my place. I will come over later."

"That way he'll have a grudge not only against me but also against you. I don't think that is a good idea."

"I'm sure he will understand why I do that."

"Alright. We can try." When she was ending her sentence, Audrey's cell phone rang. She picked up.

"Allô ?"

"It's me. I have just finished, I am leaving the building."

"So soon ? Great ! Where do you want to go ?"

"I can meet you at the café where we used to go ?"

"Okay, you can be there in how long ?"

"About... 20 minutes I think."

"Alright. See you there !"

"See you," and they hang up. "Do you have something to do in the next hour ?" she asked to Kim with a smile. "I can bring you to the meeting-place."

"What if he asks me how I knew that he would be at this café ?"

"Tell him the truth."

When they arrived, Jack was sat at a table of the café.

"Go," Audrey said winking at Kim. Audrey could tell she was nervous. "It's gonna be alright. Don't worry. I have to go some place but I'll be back."

"Okay..." She started walking to the table, Jack turning his back on her. When she was just behind him, she began by a "Hi, Dad."

He looked back in a sharp motion. "What are you doing here ? How did you know I was here ?"

She answered as she sat at the table with him. "You would be surprised how I knew that."

"What do you mean ?" he asked didn't understand anything anymore.

"Skip it. Look... I'm really really sorry about everything I have said yesterday. I know I have been a fathead to say that to you."

"Listen, we both know how this is going to end. Once again we are going to end this conversation on a quarrel so..."

"I don't think so." She took a moment. "I saw Audrey."

"What ?" He exclaimed, though he now understood their plan. He was surprised but not angry.

"Look, I really would like to take back what I've told you, please..." she carried on.

He looked somewhere else, embarrassed. He didn't say anything but she never talked to him as she did and it hurt him.

"I miss you," she said with a little voice.

He fixed his look on her, stunned.

They spoke for about twenty minutes. They seemed to understand each other now and to be able to speak freely.

Once again : a ringtone, Jack's cellphone…

"Excuse me." He took his cellphone and picked up. Being about to start a "Ba..." , he refrained from saying it.

"Allo ?" he finally said.

"Good ! You made some progress !"

"I just remembered what my excellent teacher told me earlier."

"I can see that... Can I come to join you ?" Audrey asked shyly.

"Of course you can. Plus, I really want to see you."

"Okay, I'm not far, I'll be right there. I love you."

"Me too. See you soon." and he hung up with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you like that, daddy." He looked at her without understanding what she was talking about.

"Smiling... I have waited so long since Mum died to see you like that. Now I know thanks to whom."

"Yeah... you must be right," he answered still smiling.

"By the way, you're gonna live in your hotel room for how long ?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why don't you live with Audrey ?"

"Kim... it's not a decision which can be made alone. We hadn't talked about that yet, we have to discuss about that together and… after what happened we need some times."

Audrey came over.

"Hey ! How are you ?" she sat down near them.

"Fine," and after a moment he added "Thank you." He didn't have to explain himself, she understood what he meant.

"It's okay." She smiled at him taking his hand in hers.

"I was just talking about the fact that you could live together, what do you think ?"

"Kim..." he said trying to interrupt her.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't appreciate that ?" she continued.

"In fact... I was about to suggest you come to my place. I mean... you can't stay in a hotel room for the rest of your life," Audrey said.

"You still have your house ? You didn't take a flat?" he asked.

"No. I couldn't leave the house. So I kept it and sincerely it is way too big for me… alone." she added with a malicious look.

"So... you're serious about trying ?"

"Yes…"

"Hm... Why not ? It's worth to trying… By the way, you don't have to go to work ?"

"No, I have a day off today."

"That's a good news !"

They took something to drink and eat like a normal family.

Jack raised his hand a little in order to call a waiter. One of them saw Jack and went toward him.

"Yes Sir ?"

"Could we have the check, please ?" he asked.

"I will get it."

"Thank you"

"And what are you gonna do this afternoon ?" Kim asked continuing the conversation while Jack was taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"We think of going to visit my father." Audrey answered.

"At the hospital." Jack completed.

"Is it serious ?" Kim asked a little worried.

"No he is fine. He just needed some rest after the events of the other day." she said.

The waiter came back with the check.

"There we are," he said bringing it. Kim tried to take it but Jack did it faster.

"No. Don't even think about that," he said with a smile. "Thank you," he added to the waiter.

After having paid, he turned towards Kim and Audrey.

"Ladies, I don't think you want to spend the afternoon here..."

"No, not really," they said laughing.

They all stood up. Jack slipped his jacket on, so did the girls.

"By the way, how did you come here ?" he asked to Kim.

"Audrey took me along." she answered.

"So we will take you back."

"No, no. It's okay. I have to go shopping. I will call Barry after his work. He is not far from here. He can take me back."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, Dad."

"Okay." He approached and hugs her. "I love you. Don't forget that," he murmured and then he kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too, Dad," she said looking in his eyes.

"We stay in touch."

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Bye Audrey," she added.

"Good afternoon Kim," Audrey answered.

"Take care," Jack told to Kim.

"You too."

Then, Audrey and Jack walked to their cars. Kim watched them going away. She smiled when she saw her father, hand in hand with Audrey, laughing with her. It had been a long time since she last saw him happy.

Jack and Audrey arrived near her car.

"Hey," he said holding her by her arm. "Thank you," he added after a moment.

"You're welcome." And she kissed him.

"I follow you to the hospital with my car.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the hospital, parked and met ahead of the front door. They came in and walked to the room.

"You know the number of the room ?"

"Yes, I have been told on the phone. It is the room 92." she answered.

They went up and when they were almost in front of the door, Jack slowed down.

"What are you doing ?" she said seeing he was hesitant.

"You should go alone first."

"Why ?"

"I'm sure you have a lot to say to him and so does he. I don't need to be there for that."

After a moment of hesitation she said "Okay, as you wish." And she gripped his hand.

"Go." he answered with a smile. Then she walked to the door.

"Hi, Greg." she said to the guard.

"Hello, Audrey. Come in." he answered.

She slowly opened the door and saw her father lying on the bed. She walked slowly to not to awake him.

"Hi, sweetheart." Heller said as he was opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep. How are you ?"

"A little tired, but I'm fine."

"Oh God, I thought I would never see you again." she said as she was approaching her father and starting to shed tears.

"I'm sorry to have made you believe that."

"But... how did you..." she started asking to understand what happened.

"Armored windows. It prevented the water to come into the car."

"Oh Dad..." she hugged him crying of joy.

They stayed together a moment, probably about fifteen minutes.

"You 're alone ? How is Jack ?" he asked.

"He's here. He came with me. He's waiting outside."

" Why didn't he come in ?"

"He wanted to let us alone first. I'll get him."

She got up and went to open the door.

"Jack." she whispered in the aisle. He raised his head. "Come in" she continued and he followed her inside.

"Sir." Jack said to the Secretary of Defense and former boss but also, in a sense, to his father-in-law.

"Jack."

"How are you doing, Sir ?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you ? Hard day, wasn't it ?"

"Yes, it was !" They both sat down on a chair. Audrey was near her father, holding his hand. Jack sat at the bottom of the bed.

"But now it's over. I overhead they have decided to make a deal with Logan ?" Heller said.

"Yes, he has given his resignation and they will bring him in justice but not in front of the country."

"I'm sorry about what I did the other day, Jack."

"It's alright, Sir. You had your idea and I had mine. We both thought that our idea was the best one. We did what we thought being necessary."

And after a moment Heller started talking about something else.

"I'm just thinking about something. You never really told me about that. I mean… your relationship with my daughter."

"Dad..."

"What ?" Heller exclaimed.

"In fact,…" Jack started "…I wanted to speak with you about that the day I had to disappear. But apparently you learnt of it yourself."

"Yes. I understood when you saved us the morning." He stopped and continued after a moment in the same calm tune than he had started. "Audrey, I would like to talk with Jack for a moment, please."

"Okay, I will be outside," she answered looking at him and then at Jack. She got out of the room closing the door behind her.

Jack was wondering why he made her leave, for what potential reasons.

"Do you love her ?" Heller asked. Jack, who was looking somewhere else, suddenly turned to Heller. How could he ask the question ?

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then don't put her in danger, Jack." Now he started to understand what he was getting at.

"I know what you are thinking, Sir. It is not going to happen. I am not going to make this mistake twice," he answered looking at Heller in his eyes to get through to him.

"I hope so and I trust you. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I... I don't know yet. I have to put a lot of things in order."

"Jack. You are a good man. Just do the right choices and everything will be alright," he said as a father would.

"I'm... I'm a little lost and worried."

"About what ?"

"To start something new… again. To change."

"You have a second chance. Take it. That doesn't happen to everybody."

"I promise I will try to do my best, Sir."

"I'm sure of that," he said with a smile. "Now take the advantage that she has a day off to spend it with her. Because, tomorrow, as soon as I will be out of this damn room..."Jack laughed hearing his former boss talking like this. "... she will have to get back to work," Heller continued.

"At your command, Sir," he answers smiling and miming the military gesture.

"Have a nice day, take care of her."

"I will." He went to the door, opened it and called Audrey.

She came back to say goodbye to her father.

When they were getting out of the room, Jack turned around and Heller winked at him. Jack smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

They went back to the hotel, each one in their respective car because they still had their own.

They parked at the hotel parking.

"What do you want to do this afternoon ?" Jack asked putting his hand on her hip and kissing her on the head.

"There is a park not far from here. Do you remember ? We could take a walk."

"As we did when we had an hour off when we worked for the DoD ?"

"Yes." she answered with a smile seeing that he didn't forget.

"Let's go."

They walked slowly, one against the other during a long moment.

"Do you want to sit down ?" he asked when he saw a bench.

They sat down, Audrey in Jack's arms. He ran his fingers in her hair as she was reporting some memories.

"You remember what happened the first time we came here ?" she said, laughing. Jack thought a moment and answered.

"Yeah ! With the dog ?"

"Yes ! Well... you weren't very happy but..."

"Yeah, but that seemed to be funny for you !"

"I wasn't the one who receive dirt on my shoes... I wasn't going to cry !"

"I was so shirty after that."

"Yeah ! You shouted after everyone at work. I'm sure you don't want to have one, right ?"

"No, not at all !"

"Well, you prefer your gun."

"My real comrade, yes !"

"You don't have to walk it or pick his dirt up." They start laughing, remembering some other adventures.

An old woman who was passing by smiled when she saw them just like two teenagers spending time together. Jack and Audrey saw her. They gave her a nod of the head with a smile. The old woman returned it and walked away.

They looked at each other and smiled. No, apparently they can't stay undisturbed, because Jack's cellphone rang again.

"Again ?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." he said with a smile to be forgiven and picked up. "Yes ?"

"Jack ? Hello it's... it's Judy." she said with a trembling voice.

"Judy. I'm so sorry." He got up slowly giving a look at Audrey to make her understand that he had to take this call.

"I wanted to call you earlier but I couldn't. Plus, I didn't want to bother you." he continued.

"It's okay."

"How are you holding up ?"

"It's hard..." she said softly. "I just wanted to tell you that his funeral as well as Michelle's will take place tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. at the Church in Jamboree Rd."

"I'll be there."

Audrey who was still sat on the bench tried to understand but she didn't.

"I found out that you were alive. I was glad to hear that."

"Thank you. You know that if you need something, whatever it is, I'm here; don't hesitate. You can count on me, alright ?"

"Thank you. I... I won't bother you any longer. I see you tomorrow ?"

"You don't bother me, you know that. Yes, I see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Jack stood there for a moment playing with his phone in his hand.

"You're alright ?" Audrey asked.

He turned around to sit down near her. "Yes. I'm sorry. It was Judy, Tony's mother."

"Oh..." she said softly.

They stayed silent a moment Jack eventually said :

"Do you think it's gonna work ?"

"What ?" she asked not seeing what he was talking about. He looked at her and explained.

"If we live together."

She smiled realizing that Jack seemed to be uneasy about the idea.

"Don't worry. If you are not ready we can wait."

"No! I'm not hesitant, I want it."

They kissed but Audrey came to her senses and stopped.

"What's up ?" he asked softly.

"We're gonna be late."

"Late for what ?" he asked.

"Little surprise," she said smiling again.

"I don't know where we're going but I hope it's worth it to stop this", he told her joking.

* * *

"Okay, I can take it off to you."

"Wah... I have never realized how hard it must be being blind !"

"Yes, it seems to be very hard for you. If already with a ribbon you lost all your senses..."

"Where are we ?"

"I hope you're hungry."

"What ?"

They got out of the car and Jack saw a restaurant, apparently a very romantic one.

"What's that ? I should be the one who invites you tonight."

"Shhh..." she said laughing. "Just enjoy this evening. But there is only one condition : turn off your cellphone."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

They entered.

"Good evening" They both said.

"Good evening ! Do you have a reservation ?"

"Yes, the reservation is booked under Heller."

"Sure, I remember now. If you want to follow me..."

Jack was a bit embarrassed.

"It's here. Take a seat. I bring you the carte."

"Thank you."

The waiter came back a few moments later with it and they ordered. For once, they stayed just together : no phone, no one else, a real diner, head-to-head.

For the dessert, a waiter came with a cake where it was written "Happy anniversary !".

"Thank you," Audrey said to the waiter.

"What is that ? They made a mistake or... what are you celebrating ?" Jack asked worried about knowing what he had apparently forgotten.

"It's not a mistake," she said laughing seeing Jack's face… worried to death.

"It's not funny !" he said trying to be serious but laughing in his turn."I don't understand..."

Audrey leaned forward on and said softly : "Today, and especially tonight..." she tried to say but she couldn't continue because she couldn't prevent herself to burst into laughter seeing Jack completely lost.

"What ?"

"... that will make two years that we are officially, if I can say, together."

"Oh my God. I didn't know. I'm so sorry !"

"You don't have to," she said taking his hand and wiping her tears of joy.

"I'm so ashamed !"

"You didn't have to count. Don't be ashamed. It's just... I had the time to count during the year that you weren't there and I realized that it's been two years already."

"Surprising, isn't it ?"

They ate this cake and she paid.

As they were walking to the car Jack said "Thank you. It was a great dinner, at last together, undisturbed."

"It is a good way to start again, don't you think ?"

Then, they smiled and kissed.

* * *

Jack parked the car, they got out and walked to the seaside.

"When did you swim for the last time ?" she asked running to the sea.

"Don't ! It must be cold !"

Finally, she stopped in front of it and dipped her feet into the water.

"Beautiful sunset !" she exclaimed like a little girl.

He came behind her taking her in his arms and cradled her.

"It is." He kissed her in the neck and they stood there for a moment before sitting down on the sand.

"Can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure, what do you want to know ?" she answered.

"How is your father usually with... I don't know... the other people, younger than him ?"

"Depends. Why ?"

"Well... when we had the discussion at the hospital and that you were out, that... that was as if it would have been my own father who talked to me. It reminded me of a discussion I had with my father when I was a boy."

"You have been a little boy ? Impossible !" she said laughing.

"Yes, I have been !"

"In answer to your question, usually he doesn't give that impression. That means he likes you, pretty good news !"

"Yeah..."

"By the way, how were you when you were a little boy ?" she asked.

"Shy ! I didn't talk much."

"Kim told me that your father past away when you were 17."

"When did she told you that ?"

"This morning."

"Yes, it's true. I have never talked about that, it's not very interesting."

"She also said that your mother is still alive."

Jack was silent and started to play with the sand as to show that he was not comfortable with this topic.

"Yeah..." he simply said raising his head and looking at the horizon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

"No, it's okay. She is still alive but I have not visited her for a long time."

Audrey was surprised that, for once, he opened up to her so easily. So, she let him speak.

"My father died in a car accident. He had a heart condition. My mother and he argued so she refused to drive him at a friend's house. A stupid quarrel. He had an attack on the way."

"I'm so sorry." she said softly.

"I held her responsible for a long time because if she had been the one driving... then I forgave her, not fully but I started."

"I'm sorry but... if you started to forgive her, why don't you visit her anymore ? I don't understand."

Once again he stayed quiet a moment before going on.

"She never really accepted Teri. I have never known why. She has never explained herself to me. And as she didn't want her at home, I didn't go to. So we broke off all ties." Jack was talking as he was still playing with the sand. He seemed to be nervous, it was clear that all of this remembered him bad and hard moments. "She wasn't even present at her funeral."

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say, Audrey." he said, looking at her.

She started rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold ?" he asked seeing than she seemed to shiver.

"A little, yes."

He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders to cover her back.

"Thank you."

"We should go home, you work tomorrow and it's getting late.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up, he moved his hands and then his arms as to look for a presence but no one was near him. He opened his eyes and heard a sound coming from the bathroom. After a moment he understood it was Audrey preparing to go to work.

"What time is it ?" he asked stretching.

"7 o'clock !" she answered getting out of the bathroom.

"Already ? Right, you have to go to work."

"Yes, my time off is over, unfortunately." She approached and kissed him whereas he was still lying on the bed.

"Thank you for yesterday evening." she added with a smile.

"It's been a pleasure for me too."

"See you tonight."

"Say 'hello' to your father for me."

"I will."

"Bye." as he said that his cellphone rang.

"Yes ?"

"Jack ? It's Heller."

"M. Secretary ?"

Audrey who was walking to the door stopped, surprised.

"Is Audrey still with you ? I'm not able to reach her."

"Yes, she is here. I put you through." Jack said making a motion with his hand to make Audrey come.

"No, just tell her I don't need her this morning. So if she can come around 2:00 pm, it will be ok."

"Sir, I don't think she will believe me if I tell her. You should talk to her." he said with a smile.

"I see. Okay, put me through." Jack gave his cellphone to Audrey.

"Yes, Dad ?"

"Hello sweetheart. I was just saying to Jack that you don't need to come this morning. I have a one-to-one meeting and your presence is not necessary so I thought that you should take a rest after what happened these last days."

"Okay, thank you."

"Be there at 2:00 pm."

"I will. Good luck for your meeting."

"Thanks, bye." and they both hung up.

"Is he ok ?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he has a meeting and I don't need to go with him."

"And do you want to go with me ?"

"Where ?"

"Funerals. I... I don't really want to go alone. I don't like this kind of things."

"No one does, Jack. I'll go with you."

"Come here" he said holding out his hand to her.

"Jack, get up." she told him smiling. He took her hand and softly pulled her so that she was closer. She bended over and kissed him. He took advantage of that to put his hands around her hips and make her fall over on the bed. He was now on the top and couldn't prevent him to smile looking at her with a loving look.

"I love you so much." he admitted brushing some of her hairs aside.

They stayed a few minutes together, side by side, cuddling and just happy to be together. After a moment they finally got up and got ready.

* * *

When they arrived, there were already a lot of people. They entered without making a noise and sat down at the back of the church, Jack couldn't help but look at the two coffins. In his look we could read sadness but also guilt.

"Are you alright ?" Audrey whispered running her hand on his back.

"Yes, I'm fine." he answered still looking at the coffins.

The parish priest started to talk and continued for a few minutes.

"Michelle and Tony had started to run a little business almost a year ago. But before that, they have always worked at the Counter Terrorist Unit. Their work consisted in protecting us everyday. We can say that, even if they were retired, that they died in the line of duty... "

At the end of the ceremony, they got out and went in the background. A bit later, Tony's mother got out in her turn as well as Michelle's parents. They spoke with some of the people who were present. Then, Tony's mother, Judy, saw Jack. He made a little motion with his hand and said to Audrey "Excuse me for a minute".

"Of course." And he walked to her.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about Tony." he started.

"Thank you."

"How are you doing ?" he asked softly.

"I try to hold out."

"Yeah..." Jack hugged her and they stayed like that a moment but some tears started to appear on their face.

"You can't imagine how I feel guilty about that. I tried to..."

"Jack, it's okay."

"I made him come back, I'm the one who put put him in danger. I don't manage to forgive myself for that..."

"Jack, you have to. Because I did." Jack stopped the hug to see her. 'Now you have to forgive yourself."

"Yeah... but it's not easy."

"I know."

"Thank you." he added after a moment. "And don't forget, if you need something, anything, don't hesitate."

"Thanks." Jack kissed her tenderly on her cheek before walking away. He slowly came back near Audrey, turned around and made a last wave that Judy returned.

"You seem to know her well."

"I do. She is almost like a second mother for me." After a moment he said softly "We should go."

"Okay."

* * *

The comeback was silent but after a moment Jack came back down to earth seeing something which interpellated him.

"Could you stop the car, here ?" he asked.

"Yes, give me a second." she said looking in the rear-view mirror and stopping the car. Jack got out and closed the door behind him. He stayed a moment standing up, looking at this place. Audrey was still in the car because she thought that he didn't need her and that he would maybe prefer to be alone. She didn't understand why he was staying there, even if it would seem obvious. Suddenly an old woman appeared from behind a tree.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are you looking for something ?" she asked gently. That's what brought Jack to his senses.

"Hm... No. I'm sorry, I am..." he continued after a moment, still looking at this place. "I used to live in that house."

"Really ?" she asked surprised, apparently glad of this situation. "When ?"

With this question, Jack realized that some years passed since he had moved from here.

"Seven. Already seven years ago."

"Maybe you would like to enter inside ?" she asked. "If you want."

"Yeah... I'd like to, thank you. May I have a second please ?" he walked to Audrey's car thinking about entering in this house again. He would appreciate it but at the the same time, he was worried that it would remind him some memories that he had tried to forget since he had left it.

"I'm sorry. It's... it's where I used to live with Teri and Kim. This old woman is the new occupant and she asked if I would like to go inside. Want to come with me ?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you," Jack said to the old woman when he came back near her. They walked together to the front door, Jack, of an uncertain pace.

She opened the door. They entered in the living-room and in less than a second a multitude of memories came back to him : the chess game before all the events, the quarrel between him and Teri before he left home for a few months, one of the evening that Jack and Teri spent in the couch watching movies, when Kim slept at a friend's place...

He seemed glad but also a little ill-at-ease and after about a quarter-hour they left the house thanking again the old woman.

* * *

They went home to eat something before Audrey went to work. She left home and Jack stayed alone. He knew that he had something to do but he waited a moment. As he was at home looking for something, he came across a photo album : "Audrey's childhood". He couldn't help but open it and smiled when he saw a picture of Audrey the day of her birth in her father's arms. On another one, she was with her mother, Susan. Jack had never seen her before and Audrey had never talked about her. He just knew that she died a while ago. He turned the pages and was more and more amazed by what he saw. What a beautiful little girl she was, she didn't change a lot, except that she became such an attractive woman. When he turned the last page and finally closed it, it was 2:00 pm. He placed it where he had found it and left the house in his turn.

Jack parked his car and walked to the door of the room. He still had the keys so he could open it. Nothing had changed since he was there for the last time. Everything was in place. He opened a closet and took two suitcases before filling them with the T-shirts and pants which were in the closet. He took everything that belonged to him and put it in his car before coming back in the room and glancing at this place one last time. He finally got out and locked the door.

He walked to the house which was near the rooms and knocked. After a moment someone opened. They both stayed silent, one was surprised, the other a little embarrassed.

"I cleared out... so I give you back the keys."

"Thank you," she simply said.

"Look I... I'm very grateful for what you've done for me. Sincerely I can't tank you enough, you and Derek. I am sorry I had to lie to you. I really couldn't do otherwise."

"Jack, I understand now. They explained to me. It's okay. You have to go back to your life and we will continue ours."

"I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Is Derek here ?"

"Yes, I'll call him."

A minute later Derek saw Jack at the door and he seemed happy that he was here.

"Hey boy."

"Jack ! How are you ?"

"I'm fine. What about you ?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"May I talk to you for a second ?"

"Of course." They walked a bit in front of the house, side by side.

"You're a nice kid Derek and your mother is lucky to have a son like you. I just want you to know that you behaved well when I was there. You were careful and suspicious, you were right. You were worried for your mother and I understand that."

"Thanks." They talked for about ten minutes before coming back to the door.

"So we won't see you again ?" Derek asked.

"I don't think so." Jack answered after having been quiet a moment.

They were all silent, Derek, Diane and Jack. He took them in his arms almost as he could have taken Teri and Kim a few years ago.

"Thank you… for everything. Derek, you take care of your mother, alright ? Diane, except about who I was, I've never lied to you."

He kissed them before walking away. He got in his car and started driving making a last wave to them


	6. Chapter 6

It was late and Audrey was tired after her afternoon at work. It had been intense. They had finished to dinner.

"You should go to bed. I will clear the table and wash up."

"Jack, there is a dishwasher..."

"Okay... so I will clear the table and turn the dishwasher on," he said smiling. "Don't worry I can handle that," he added more seriously.

Audrey wasn't confident, Jack in a kitchen... she remembered the time he tried to cook something for her... it was his only try. The kitchen looked like a battlefield !

"Alright," she finally said still unconvinced before kissing him and going to bed.

It did well, no damage. He went to bed a bit later and saw that she wasn't sleeping yet.

"Still awake ?"

"I wanted to be sure that everything was alright," she told him smiling.

"I see," he kissed her and they stayed together, side by side, cuddling. After a moment Audrey broke the soothing silent.

"Jack, can I ask you something." she whispered.

"Sure," he said caressing her arm and kissing her in her neck. Seeing that she kept silent, he stopped to look at her. "Audrey, what is it ? You know that whatever it is, you can tell me," he added. And she eventually talked after a moment.

"Can you promise me that... you won't ever try again what you were about to do... when I came to your hotel room, two days ago ?" she asked.

"Oh, God ! That's what you were worried about ?" he asked, his eyes filled with regrets. "Hey, baby, it's over. Okay ? It was just a tough moment I had to go through but now it's different. I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you," he hugged her, she was shaking. "Shhh, hey. It's over. I love you and I don't want to leave you, okay ?"

She stayed in his arms a long moment. He looked at her to be sure that she had understood. She had.

"I would really appreciate if you would show me how much you love me." she said with a tense smile. Tense because of the conversation, malicious because of what she had in mind. Jack knew what she meant.

* * *

Jack smiled looking at her asleep before getting up slowly. He took his pants and walked to the kitchen without a making a noise. He didn't want to awake her. He let the coffee drip, laid the table and took the phone and a piece of paper in his wallet. He sat down at the table composing the number.

"Allô ?"

"John ?"

"Yes."

"It's Jack Bauer. How are you, boy ?"

"Jack ? Damn, I thought you were dead ! I'm okay, what about you ?"

"I'm fine, thanks. So what's up ?"

"Well... I have a stable job in a restaurant where I'm going right now and I... well it's a big news... I'm engaged."

"You're kidding ! Really ?"

"Yes !"

"Congratulations !"

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear you again."

"Thanks, me too. I just wanted to know how you were going and I'm sure you have a lot to do so... we'll talk another time, alright ?"

" Sure, I'll call you back when I have some time. "

" Alright, have a nice day."

"You too. Bye and thanks for calling."

"Bye." He hung up and remained sat at the table a moment, smiling. He got up to take two coffee cups when he heard someone behind him.

"Hi."

He turned around. "Hi honey, how are you ?"

"A little tired."

"That's understandable," Jack said starting to laugh with a mischievous look.

"It's your fault. Don't laugh at me."

Jack went round the table to be behind her and took her in his arms kissing her delicately in the neck.

"You know I would never do that. It's funny when I see you tired like this, it reminds me some mornings when we worked at DoD together and that your father didn't understand why you came half-asleep at work."

"Now, he would. You are an early rise this morning !"

"Some things to do," he said letting her go and getting the coffee.

Audrey sat down at the table and saw the piece of paper. Curious as she was she couldn't prevent herself from asking whose number it was. Jack answered as he served the coffee.

"You've known George Mason, right ?"

"Yeah," and she added "Thanks" for the coffee. "He worked at Division and then he was the CTU director for about a year I think ?"

"That's the one. Remember about the nuclear threat at the time ?"

"Of course ! What a day we had at the DoD !"

"Mason is the one who flew the plane with the bomb and this number is his son's number. He asked me to keep an eye on him just before he died."

"Oh... I thought you weren't at CTU when he was director ?"

"Yes, but they called me back that day because of a link with one of my former missions."

"So you took part of the events of that day ?"

"Yes. In fact... I was supposed to be the one flying that plane to the end."

She stayed silent, surprised, almost worried. Jack got up and walked to the living-room where he sat down on the couch still relating.

" 'The service is bad enough on this flight, you don't need to shoot me'. That's what he told me when I pointed my gun on him." He laughed remembering this. "What a guy this Mason..." he shook his head and smiled as Audrey sat near him. He drank a mouthful.

"What do you mean by 'the one who flew this plane to the end' ?"

"I had taken off but Mason was there and he convinced me to get out of it with the parachute that he had taken with him."

"I didn't know that."

"If you would know all the things I've done..." he said.

"Things worst than what I've seen you done ?" she asked drinking a mouthful in her turn.

He looked at her before answering in a sigh.

"I don't know."

"Well... anyway I don't care. It's you that I love, no matter you've done before."

"Thank you." he said softly before kissing her. His cellphone, stayed in the bedroom, rang.

"Is it yours ?"

"Yes, I think." he said smiling, "we will never be able to be in peace." He said getting up to pick up.

"Yes ?"

"Jack, it's Chloe."

"Hi ! How are you ?" he asked happy to hear her.

"Fine ! What about you ?"

"I'm okay."

"I wondered if you... well, maybe it will sound strange for you but..."

"I'm used to it with you." he said joking.

"Yeah... I wondered if you would have wanted to go seeing where you have been buried. I think you never went over there, right ?"

"You're right. Well, I have nothing to do this morning, so yes, I would appreciate that. You don't work ?"

"No, just this afternoon. For once we have a calm day."

He laughed.

"Yeah !"

They arranged the meeting before to hang up.

* * *

Jack and Chloe walked slowly to the gravestone, laughing and talking.

"It's there." she said pointing it.

Jack looked at it and asked her,

"How was it, my funerals ?"

"Well... a lot of people were present. You're famous !" she says laughing. "Most of them were from CTU... like Tony, Michelle, Buchanan or me. Palmer was also there, very affected even if he and we were aware that you were alive. Kim, Audrey, your mother... we tried to comfort them but they were heartbroken. They were also other people that I didn't know, maybe friends of yours ?"

"My mother was there ?"

"Yes, you have one, right ?" she joked.

"Yeah..." he answered almost disappointed but soon after Jack started to look around. Chloe wondered what was going on, maybe worried about being attacked by some terrorists ?

"What's wrong, Jack ?"

"Do you know why I'm buried here ?" he asked still looking around.

"Why ? Did you want a gravestone in the second path for a little more sun ?"

"No !" he answered laughing. "No, I mean, in this cemetery ?"

"Well, let me remember... I think it's your mother who decided."

"What ?" he asked surprised, turning towards her abruptly.

"Yes, it's her." she said confirming her first thought. "Why ? What's wrong ?"

Jack looked at the gravestone with a look which showed how irritated he was. Then he tried to calm down.

"Nothing... I'm gonna walk for a moment."

"Ok, I have to go to work, so..."

"Yes, it's alright. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." They hugged before Chloe walked away.

* * *

He stopped in front of a house. He looked around before making the last steps which separated him from the door. He pushed the doorbell and waited still looking around. He turned towards the door when he heard someone opening it. They both stayed silent a moment, face-to-face. Jack started what we could call a conversation by "Hi, you remember me at least, yeah ?"

"Of course, Jack." she said. He was impassive but she seemed glad to see him here. "Come in."

"Thanks." he simply said. She closed the door once he was inside. "So... how are you ?"

"After all this time, you ask me if I'm fine. What a polite man you became."

"Yes, my father taught me politeness." he blurted out still impassive but the motion of his hands betrayed his edginess and discontentment.

"I'm fine, what about you ?"

Jack had a forced smiled before answering. "Me ? Let me think... not very good." They kept quiet a while before Jack started to talk about the reason he was there.

"Even in death you want to separate us."

"What are you talking about ?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I just came back from where you had chosen to bury me." he said dryly.

"I don't understand the problem, Jack."

"You don't... I should be buried with Teri ! Not at the other side of the city !" he started raising his tone. "And now, I'm not gonna leave this house until you tell me the truth. So why ?"

"Why what ?"

"Why did you hate her so much ? Why did you never want her here ? Why did you always refuse to come at home when she was present ?" Jack continued starting to be more aggressive.

"You can't understand, Jack."

"No ! No, I can't. How do you want me to understand if you have never explained yourself to me ?" he said starting to yell.

"You want the truth ?"

"Yes. And not another bullshit like all you've already said to me." he added before to start to calm down. Well... he tried.

"Alright." she said but she continued only after a moment and after that she had seen that Jack started to be impatient. "I knew her father. He's responsible for a really bad event of my life after he had betrayed me. When I heard who she was I knew that I couldn't take the chance to let you live the same thing. That's why I tried to warn you but you didn't listen to me."

Jack kept silent but he didn't seem to understand what she was getting at.

"It's a load of crap, like all the other things you've said to me."

"No. You wanted the truth. You have it. I didn't want to have to deal with somebody like him."

"But she wasn't like him, she was his daughter !"

"She was like him."

"How can you say that ! How can you say that she was exactly like her father, you saw her once in your life !" Jack said violently. "Damn ! You..." he couldn't continue to speak with her.

"I never made mistake about someone, Jack."

"Yes you did. She never betrayed me, never." he said to her looking bitterly in her eyes. He walked a little in the room... exasperated, trembling. "You can't tell me it's just because of a fucking story about her father which happened ages ago !" he exclaimed increasing his tone.

"You wanted the truth, you have it." she simply answered.

Jack approached. "Yeah... well you should hope it is... because I won't come back to ask you again." he said looking at her with a look of rage. "All these years wasted for..." he sighed before walking to the door. He opened it and threw a last glance at her, shaking his head before closing it violently behind him


End file.
